Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrical connector assembly with a grounding structure.
Description of Related Art
Information technology is a booming industry in recent years, and the amount of electronic data transmitted between electronic devices keep increasing. To transmit large amount of electronic data within a short period of time is a developing trend of present information technology. Besides increasing electronic signal transmission channels between connecting electronic devices, general measure of the aforesaid problem is to increase the electronic signal frequency between connecting electronic devices for now. For example, USB 3.0 interface is an information transmission interface with the characteristics of high speed and high bandwidth. This interface has gradually spread to all information products. In addition, the USB connector is a communication bridge of electronic signals between various electronic devices, raising the requirements of the amount of electronic data transmission, and the USB connector is gradually facing the challenge of increasing high frequency signals. Generally speaking, a cable end connector with USB 3.0 specification usually employs a plurality of cables to electrically and mechanically connect to a receptacle connector.
To follow the trend of size reduction in the production of electronic devices, the whole size of the connector is forced to shrink, so as the pitch between conductive terminals become smaller and smaller, which implies that quantity of conductive terminals inside an unit area is increased. That is, electromagnetic interference becomes greater inside the connector. In order to protect the electronic connector from the effects of electromagnetic interference, traditionally the metal housing of connector usually is connected to a grounding circuit or equipment, so that effect of the noise inducing by cables would be diminished.
A practical example of prior art is provided by United States Patent No. 2014/0220827. The reference provides an electronic connector to match to a plug connector and be disposed on a circuit board. The electronic connector includes a insulating housing and a front tongue piece. Two rows of metal terminals are accommodated inside the insulating housing and a shielding plate is inserted between two rows of metal terminals. The shielding plate includes one or more grounding finger and a grounding leg, in which the grounding leg is connected to printed circuit board (PCB), and each grounding finger is disposed between two adjacent differential signal terminal pairs and parallel to a contact portion of the terminal. The reference provides an embedded shielding plate disposed inside the inner of the electronic connector to practically function as a grounding circuit for metal terminals of electronic connector. When the plug connector is inserted to the electronic connector of this reference, the shielding plate and grounding equipment of the plug connector are unable to reach the embedded shielding plate to connect, so that electric charges from the plug connector is also unable to reach the grounding, which may lead to lessen electromagnetic interference.
Therefore, to design an electrical connector assembly with a grounding structure is in need. The present disclosure is able to fulfill this need.